someone likes you
by shinonaru
Summary: It is about Kyle and who might like him. sorry if it makes no sence. its filled with crack pairings.
1. Something off today Kyle?

**Ok, this is my first story so be kind. **

**Anyway…I own nothing. **

"**Kyle?" Stan Marsh asked in a concern voice. Kyle Broflovski looked up with the most puppy dog look ever. **

"**Yeah, Stan?" **

"**Kyle is there something wrong? You know you can tell me anything right? I mean, you look like your dog just died."**

**Kyle sighed. " I can't tell you. It is wrong and disgusting and I hate myself for it."**

**Stan rolled his eyes. Kyle overreacts to everything, but if he hates himself for it, then he really does need help.**

"**Come on, Kyle, what is it?" Now whining to no end, Kyle looked up at the taller boy.**

"**Stan, this may be a shocker, but I am-"**

"**Gay? Yeah I know. Is that this about?"**

**Kyle blinked. How does he know? He didn't even know until that dream he had last week. Oh God no, he was not going to think about it. The sound of Stan's voice woke him up. **

"**Kyle? Kyle? Damnit, Kyle!"**

" **What? Oh, sorry, um…what do you mean that you knew I was gay?"**

"**Everyone knows Kyle…I don't care if you are gay, Kyle. Just don't start liking your brother…or worst Cartman" Stan, burst into laughter. Kyle on the other hand turn bright red and of course, he freaked.**

"**Dude!? My brother!? Cartman? Are you sick in the head?"**

"**Chill, dude, just a joke…Listen, I am going to meat with Kenny…so I will see you later?"**

"**Yeah…whatever"**

**Stan shrugged and walked off. Kyle stayed behind…He looked around and waited….he knew that a certain blond was listening into the short talk between distant friends.**

"**Come on Butters, you don't need to hide anymore"**

**Butters came out, shaking badly. Probably because he hang out with Tweek again.**

"**What's up Kyle? Why didn't you tell Stan that you love-"**

"**Because, I can't tell him that! Its sick! How can I love him of all people?!"**

"**It is perfectly normal to love someone close to, Kyle." Butters blushed deeply after saying this.**

"**No it is not, Butters! I don't think you understand."**

"**Yes I do!" Butters, seemed more and more flushed the deeper the conversation went. " I understa-" A ring cut him off.**

**Butters went to see his cell phone, to see who it is. He didn't answer.**

"**Was it Wendy, again?" Kyle asked, not really caring. Its his fault for dating someone so OCD. **

"**Yeah… I think I will dump her. Besides, I know my heart is for someone special" Butters looked incredibly dreamy and began to blush even more. **

"**Oh, who is it?" Kyle, still not caring, but he should. He should always care on who your friends like, especially when they like you.**

* * *

**This is crap and I promise to do better, but I wanted to upload something. **


	2. He didnt steal anyone

Enjoy….I don't own South Park.

* * *

Kenny McCormick leaned against the break wall, lighting a cigarette. He has long since dropped his hoodie, along with school. He left school after he turned sixteen, about a year ago. Best. Idea. Ever. He never felt anymore freer. Doing what-who- he wants, when he wants, and how he wants to. Then again, he never had that problem anyway. Kenny saw a car coming towards him.

"Whats up, Stan."

"Hey, Ken." Stan said while getting out of his car. He pulled out his own cigarette.

"Ahhh, big bad football player is smoking?"

"Shut up. I'm quitting."

"Oh yes, you are doing a good job, too" Kenny went to get another smoke, when the first was done. "So, did you find out what's with our favorite redhead Jew?"

"Who…….Oh you are talking about Kyle?"

"…..Wow, you two really are having a falling out"

Stan sighed and nodded. "Ever since the Butters issue. I mean, we try to be 'Best friends forever', but I haft to say, I hate being around him now."

"Is it because, he is all sorts of emo, now? Or is it the fact he is gay?"

"I don't care if wants to be emo or that he is gay, but I just can't stand him."

Kenny shook his head. "Fine, whatever you say. Want to here some shocking news?"

Stan lift his eyebrow, pulling one last drag.

"What?"

"Cartman is fucking Ike."

"**WHAT?!?"**

"I said it was shocking"

"No, shit! Isn't Ike like thirteen?"

Kenny shrugged and nodded. "Yep. You are probably wondering how I know?" Stan nodded. " Okay then, I asked him. Shut up and listen, Stan. Yes it was very easy. I asked him 'are you screwing that Ike? Kyle's brother?' he did not answer, he just sat up and walked off. I thought it was funny-don't you dare give me that look Marsh- and I do find it easy explain why Ike has been going to his house, now"

"Dude, that doesn't mean anything." Glaring at Kenny, Stan said.

"Well, fin, but at least fatass has someone. Who do you have, Stan?"

"Dude, harsh."

"Get over Wendy! You dumped her!"

"Yeah, she went after Butters."

"And? You need to get out there too."

Stan slid down the wall, how he hated Butters. It wasn't the just the Wendy issue, but Kyle took his side. So, it's like Butters has stolen his best friend.

"He didn't steel Kyle away, you know."

Stan looked up….Kenny could always do that. Even if he did piss him off a lot. He looked up and smiled.

_I have someone, Ken, he just doesn't know._

"Yeah, I know, just me thinking to much."

* * *

Yep….Crack is amazing! I like to say, I love Cartman X Ike. I also love Cartman and Kyle, but my OTP for south Park is ErIke (Eric x Ike)

Anyway….some Stan and Kenny fluff?


End file.
